Lost Kin Chronicles: Spirits & Specters
by garg-girl
Summary: Story 2. When the newly weds return from their honeymoon they find the clan caught up in a witchhunt. May not be suitable for all audiences. Reader's discretion is advised.


**Lost Kin Chronicles: Spirits & Specters_ by garggirl_**

Disclaimer:

All canon characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Disney/Bueno Vista Television.

No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized

by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of garggirl.

------

_**March 21, 2003**_

Darkness had long since set over New York City and the moon beamed brightly. High up on one of the city's numerous towering skyscrapers sat a young woman, her long blonde hair twisting in the cool nighttime breeze. In front of the woman lay a large, white cloth, and atop this fabric sat half a dozen candles of various sizes, a bowl each of salt and water, and an incense

stick already sending gentle wisps of its scent into the darkened sky.

Holding her hands in front of her, she began to light the candles. Not with a match or a lighter, but with her breath. Blowing gently on the wick of each candle she began to slowly spark them to life. Once each candle had a flame burning brightly, the woman began to chant.

"I cleanse this area of all negativity, in this world and in the astral. I consecrate and regenerate..." suddenly she broke off in mid sentence for she sensed she was no longer alone. Her fears were confirmed when she heard the faint shuffling of the tiny pebbles that littered the roof. Turning her body sharply around, the woman found herself face-to-face with a hooded figure.

"What are you doing up here? This is private property," she tried to question the stranger, but the only answer she received was the business end of a double-edged steel dagger sliding into her gut. The rust-colored blood poured out of her, staining the gravel rooftop.

The figure pulled away from the woman, easing the intricately carved knife from her quivering body and, after wiping the blade clean, placed an envelope into the woman's hand.

The woman watched the figure move away before drawing her last breath, her body already becoming rigid and cold.

------

_**April 3, 2003 - Castle Wyvern/Eyrie Building**_

"Hey boys, we're home!" announced Elisa as she and Goliath entered the gargoyles suite, arm-in-arm. As the pair crossed the threshhold, the dark-haired cop tossed her shoulder bag by the door.

Lex turned his attention from the glowing computer screen, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "How was the honeymoon?" he asked suggestively, arching an eyebrow. Elisa and Goliath shifted nervously, a knowing look passing between them, making Lex laugh slightly at the growing awkwardness.

Hudson cast a disapproving look at Lex, then smiled at the newlyweds and rose from his chair. He strode towards them. "Tis grand t'ave ye back, Goliath!" the old warrior clasped forearms with the clan leader with one massive, though slightly gnarled, hand and clapped the other onto Elisa's shoulder "Thae both of ye."

"It is good to be back, old friend," returned Goliath warmly.

Dawn took that moment to enter the room with Bronx following close at her heels, but as soon as the canine caught sight of his new mistress he was at Elisa's side in a flash. Dawn waved a silent hello to the returning couple. Her mind was clearly elsewhere. He had not noticed it before, but Goliath could now see a small celphone in Dawn's slender hand.

A moment later Brooklyn, Broadway, Angela, and Eve arrived in the suite.

"Father! Elisa!" elated Angela as she approached the pair, giving Goliath a warm hug.

Eve flashed a brief smile at the newlyweds before making her way over to Lex, his attention long since turned back to his humming computer. The olive female leaned over the shoulder of the equally olive male, watching him enter various equations. Eve gently rested her right hand on the back of Lex's neck, her thumb gently caressing the base. Lex shivered.

Goliath and Hudson watch the exchange with great fascination, "Now that is interesting," remarked Goliath off-handedly, arching an eyebrow.

"Ah, lad," smiled Hudson "They've been like that for weeks, e'er since thae wedding." Hudson breathed a sigh of pleasure.

"And what of Dawn," inquired Goliath, sounding a little more than excited. "Has she taken a liking to anyone?" a glimmer of hope was reflected in Goliath's eyes as he watched Brooklyn on the other side of the room. The red gargoyle sat on the couch, watching Dawn talk animatedly on her celphone. Brooklyn's tail twitched slightly in a complicated combination of frustration and worry.

"Sadly, nae," Hudson replied solemnly "Brooklyn has tried many a time t'engage the lass but she daena seem interested."

"A pity," sighed the lavender gargoyle "However, there is still time before the girls come into season. Perhaps by then he will win her heart."

"Okay, talk to you soon," squealed Dawn excitedly into the receiver, then snapped her phone shut. "Guess what, sis?" Eve pulled herself away from flirting with Lex and looked at her sister expectantly. "Ann's coming for a visit!"

Eve's eyes widened "Really?" she squealed, matching Dawn's excitement.

"Who's Ann?" asked Brooklyn, trying to make his presence known to Dawn.

"Our sister," Dawn replied on reflex, without a second thought to who had voiced the question.

"I thought you said your sister's name was Emony?" interjected Elisa as she, Goliath and Hudson crossed the room the sit.

Eve giggled slightly, "No silly, Ann is one of our adoptive sisters."

"We six were so close that we just referred to ourselves as simply sisters," added Dawn.

At that moment and intense white light filled the stone walls of the suite.

"Och!" exclaimed Hudson, trying in vain to shield his sensitive eyes, "What is blazes be that?"

The light had lasted for but a moment, and when it cleared it left in its place a young woman dressed in a deep green cloak and three dark-skinned children, several cardboard boxes sat next to the woman.

"Ann!" squealed Dawn and Eve in unison as they ran to the woman.

"Long time, no see," smiled Ann, embracing the two gargoyles, "Mom and Dad asked if I'd bring some of your old things since I was coming up anyways," she motioned to the boxes beside her.

Dawn felt a gentle tug at her hip, and looked down into the chocolate eyes of a small boy, his arms outstretched. "Teagan!" exclaimed Dawn, reaching down to pick the child up, "You've gotten to be such a big boy, sweetheart," she smiled, hugging the child close.

"Hiya Auntie Dawn," replied Teagan, throwing his nimble arms around Dawn's neck. "Missed you," he added sweetly.

"Oh, I've missed you too, darling," she cooed in return, gently patting the boy's back with one taloned hand.

Eve had suddenly found herself busy with the other two children, both girls, and seemingly identical aside from their hair. The little ones had clustered themselves around Lex and his computer, attempting to the give the male gargoyle a thorough inspection. The girl with the curls was giving Lex's tail the once over while the straight-haired girl ran her small hands along his wings spars, completely oblivious that these simple areas tended to be highly erogonous zones for a gargoyle. Eve watched the inspection with a wry smile on her face.

"Piper! Virginia!" chided Ann "Leave him be! What did you promise me?"

"To be on our best behavior," started Piper, twirling a dark-toned finger around a stray curl.

"Sorry Momma," finished Virginia. She bit her lip gently and returned Lex's wing to its folded position.

Dawn took hold of Ann's hand and looked from the woman to each of the children. "Come," Dawn smiled, "There's some people we'd like you to meet."

As Dawn led the quartet around the room she and Eve introduced them to the clan, "...and this is Hudson, our biological father," Dawn said proudly, stopping in front of the elderly gargoyle.

Hudson stood and offered his hand to the human, "Tis grand t'meet you, lass," he said as pleasantly as his gruff voice would allow.

Ann smiled slightly and grasped his forearm firmly, "I've heard a lot about you."

Hudson regarded the woman a moment, looking from their hands to Ann's face, "How d'ye know thae gargoyle greeting, lass?" a puzzling expression passed across Hudson's face.

"You just told me," she chuckled "In here," Ann reached up and tapped the side of Hudson's head with a finger. This only served to confuse the elderly gargoyle further. Hudson had been about the question the human once again when the lights in the suite dimmed to a deep red and loud klaxons filled the air.

"Och!" protested Hudson "What be that?"

Piper, Virginia and Teagan tried to mask their ears from the booming noise but could not drown out the incessant screech. The Trio had taken it upon themselves to shield the children under their wings.

A blurred figure raced past the door, then returned and stepped inside. It was Xanatos, followed a moment later by Owen. Both were armed with rather large laser guns.

"Goliath," Xanatos yelled over the klaxons, "We have intruders in the castle!"

"Security picked up 4 unidentified energy signatures a few moments ago," explained Owen, "Have you..." he trailed off as his eyes landed on Ann and immediately trained the gun on her, "And who are you, Miss?" he asked in his annoyingly calm voice.

"Owen, no!" screamed Eve, putting herself between Ann and the barrel of the gun, "Don't shoot! This is our adoptive sister, Ann."

Teagan poked his head out from beneath Brooklyn's wing and his face blanched at the sight of the gun trained on his mother. Tears began to trickle down his face.

"No!" he shouted, raising his hand to the men. His palm began to glow a soft green, "Don't hurt my mommy!" A beam of light shot towards the weapons, encasing the steel and pulling them free of the mens hands. The beam then began to crackle as it compressed the guns into useless hunks of metal.

"What the!" questioned Xanatos, taking a step back.

Ann looked at her son, seeing the fear in his eyes and moved to him. She held the little boy close to her, rubbing his back as he trembled in her arms.

"It's okay, baby," Ann said soothingly "Momma's perfectly okay. Calm down." The twins had burst out from beneath Lex and Broadway's wings and ran to their mother.

Xanatos regarded the four figures a moment before moving over to the intercom. He flicked a switch and spoke into the speaker. "Cancel lock down," and less than a moment later the level of light returned to normal and the klaxons clicked off.

Once Teagan had calmed himself, he and his sisters took up residence on the couch around Angela. Ann approached Xanatos.

"I apologize for my son," started Ann "He sometimes has trouble controlling his power.

"How did he do that?" Xanatos asked, furrowing his brow and looking at his assistant, "Owen?"

"I don't sense any traces of Avalon on them," returned the blonde man.

"It's a natural magick," Ann replied "Every human has them. The reside in a part of the brain humans don't normally use. Learning to tap into your power...now that's the trick."

"And what's your power?" Xanatos asked slowly.

"Blinking," Ann replied simply. Everyone, with the exception of Dawn, Eve and the children, looked slightly more than confused. She smiled, "Why don't I show you?"and she disappeared in a flash of white light only to reappear elsewhere in the room, nearly 20ft away, then returned to her previous spot, "The farther I travel, the brighter the light. I also have some telepathic ability."

"Interesting," Xanatos stroked his beard "Will you be in town long?"

"A while," she smiled slightly, as if she knew something no one else did.

"My name is David Xanatos," he offered his hand to the woman "I would like to hear more about these...natural magicks. Please, dine with me and my family tomorrow night."

Ann returned the handshake "I'd be glad to, Mr. Xanatos."

"Before then," interjected Dawn as she and Eve sidled up beside their adoptive sister.

"We'd like to speak with you about something," finished Eve.

Ann nodded and turned to her children. "Come along, you three," she said and the kids ambled off the couch, then she returned her attention to Xanatos, "Until tomorrow." The six figures then walked from the room, talking softly. Owen stared after them.

_Yeowza!_ crowed Puck's nasal voice inside the blonde man's head. _What a woman... sensitive AND hot! _Owen's only response was to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"I think you like her," Xanatos teased Owen, regarding the look on his assistant's face.

"Hardly," huffed the man "I don't even know her."

About half way down the hall, Ann stopped short, turned and looked at the pseudo-human, an eyebrow raised questioningly. Then she promptly resumed her trek down the stone corridor, her sisters by her side.

------

"Bluestone," called a dark-skinned cop from across the squad room "We've got another one." The man moved to a bulletin board with a map of the city tacked to it. After picking up a colored pin, the cop stuck it amidst several others already situated around the board "Actually, it'd be more accurate to say another three."

"Where?" Matt came up to stand beside his temporary partner. Since Elisa left for her honeymoon, the red-haired cop had been working a long and grueling serial murder case with Lieutenant Morgan Cole.

"Washington Square Park, by NYU," Morgan stepped back a moment and regarded the mapped carefully.

Matt sighed heavily "We gotta get this guy, Morgan. All these people!"

"C'mon," replied Morgan, reaching for his car keys "I told the coroner we'd meet him at the crime scene."

------

"What do we got here, Bill?" called Matt as his made his way out of the car.

An older, balding man stood nearby conversing with two other officers when Matt and Morgan approached.

"Evenin' fellas," grunted the coroner "Well, everything is the same as all the others. A single stab up through the abdomen and into the lungs." He shook his head in pity "Choked on their own blood. There's not much more I can tell without a more extensive examination." A short distance away several men zipped up three heavy body bags, each with their own cargo.

Matt looked around the crime scene, then towards the nearby University, "Was there another note?"

"Sure was," answered Bill, "I believe Lieutenant Keftler already bagged it."

"C'mon Morgan, let's take a little looksee through the area. See if anyone at the school saw or heard anything."

------

"We call upon the ancients to guide us on our quest..." Ann, Teagan, Piper, and Virginia sat in a circle on the battlements of Castle Wyvern. In the center of the circle sat a cauldron, a blue flame burning brightly within it.

Some distance away Dawn and Eve watched. The pair was so engrossed that they were unaware of the clans approach. Brooklyn was the first to speak.

"What are they doing?" his voice dripping with confusion. The sisters jumped at the broken silence.

"A protection spell," answered Eve, returning her attention back to the ritual "Ann's very good at them."

"We realize Xanatos has all these high tech gadgets to protect the building but it never hurts to have a little spiritual help," added Dawn.

A moment later the quartet rose from their seats and approached the clan, "It'll be a moment before the spell takes hold," started Ann.

No sooner than the words fell from her lips than the building found itself engulfed in a blue haze and quickly dissipated. "There," smiled Ann "Well, it's late and I really must get the kids home and into bed. I'm feeling a little adventurous tonight, perhaps we'll take a cab home."

"Cab?" questioned Elisa "The girls said you were only visiting."

Ann smile became broader "I wanted to surprise them," she looked to the two olive females "We're moving here!"

The sisters squealed in excitement and hugged the woman simultaneously.

"Where?" inquired Eve.

"Corner of West 10th Street and Hudson," Ann replied "After Bren passed I thought it would do us good to start fresh elsewhere." Ann took hold of the kids hands, "G'night," and quartet marched on inside and down to the front lobby.

"Bren?" Angela asked, looking at the sisters.

"C'mon, we'll tell you inside," they turned in unison and walked backed toward the darkened halls of the castle.

On a battlement higher up, Owen Burnett watched in quiet fascination. "Curiouser and curiouser," mused the psuedohuman under his breath.

_Oh, c'mon four-eyes_, came the nasal voice of Puck reverberating within Owen's head, _Admit it...you're warm for her form!_

_I most certainly am not!_ Owen protested. _I find her...intriguing, that's it._

_You know as well as I do a normal human with her abilities is more than intriguing_, returned the mischievous Fae, raising his voice seductively. _She's lipsmackable...absolutely lunchable!_

_Preposterous!_ scoffed Owen, turning sharply on his heels and marching himself inside.

------

_**April 4, 2003 - Castle Wyvern/Eyrie Building**_

"So you're saying any human can acquire a special power?" Fox inquired across the dinner table, her mind more preoccupied with the alluring conversation than the meal before her.

"Oh, most definitely," returned Ann, raising her water glass to her lips "You just need to learn how to tap into it."

"I've seen what you and your son can do," Xanatos interjected "I wonder...what can your girls do?" he arched an eyebrow at the twins who only grinned evilly in response over their dinner plates. Owen, who had been standing next to Xanatos throughout the dinner as straight as a barber pole, arched an eyebrow as well to mirror his employers. He too had been curious as to the little girls powers.

Virginia promptly slid out of her seat and moved away from the table so everyone could see her clearly, "Now you see me," she started, smiling. Slowly the child began to fade away until she was no longer visible, "Now you don't," came the disembodied voice. A moment later Virginia returned to her normal visible self.

"Amazing!" marveled Xanatos, then he looked to Piper expectantly.

Piper looked back at the billionaire calmly before announcing "When you were 5 yrs old you accidently killed the neighbor's cat with your bike."

"That happens to a lot of children, dear," returned Xanatos in the same calm voice.

"Yeah, but you hid the body in a storm drain by an old quarrybed. When the neighbor kid asked if you had seen their pet you told them it must've ran away," Piper smiled triumphantly at the stunned man before turning back to her whipped potatoes.

"Incredible! I never told anyone about that!" exhaled Xanatos "My dear Mrs Cole, your children are quite amazing."

"Indeed they are." agreed Fox "If I may ask, Ann, where is your husband?"

Ann's sunny demeanor changed rapidly to sadness "Brennan was killed last year. He was a police officer in Toronto. Some kid was robbing a convenience store near our home and Bren was the first to respond. The kid got a little spooked and fired a few wild shots into the air. Two slugs hit my husband...dead before he hit the ground."

"I'm sorry to hear about your loss," interjected Xanatos, trying to comfort the woman.

Ann smiled weakly, "That's kind of you to say, but all things considered we've been doing rather well. The kids will be beginning school in the fall and I'll be starting a business soon...everything will work out fine."

_Think about it Owen_, came Puck's silent voice, once again interrupting the man's thoughts. _If this amazingly gorgeous woman can create children this powerful, just imagine what we could create with her, _the fae's voice raised seductively.

_Can't you find it within yourself to leave me alone, Puck?_ Owen asked inwardly.

_Let me think about it. Ummmm...no!_ was his response.

Ann raised her water glass to her lips, discreetly glancing at Owen over the rim. _He is a strange one_, she thought to herself. _A paragon of riddles_.

------

_**April 8, 2003 - the Police Precinct**_

The precinct was all abuzz with officers when Elisa walked in. She inhaled deeply, breathing in the familiar scents, before making her way to her desk, a place she hadn't been to in a month.

"Hey Matt," Elisa smiled at her partner as she sat down "Long time, no see."

"Hey yourself," returned Matt "When d'you get back?"

"Last Wednesday," Elisa propped her feet up on her desk, leaning back in her chair "Niagara Falls was beautiful but it's good to be home. So...what I miss?"

"You don't realize how loaded a question that is," chuckled Matt as he moved to the bulletin board nearby. "There's been a rash of murders throughout the city. Seventeen people total. Some men, some women...even a couple children," he pointed to various colored pins around the map.

"What makes you think these murders are connected?"

"The crime scene was the same in each instance. Each victim appeared to be a practitioner of the Earth-based religion of Wicca...they were witches. I surmise they were interrupted in mid-ritual by their assailant," Matt returned to his desk. "At each scene the killer left behind a message," he held up one on the many bagged papers scattered on his desk. Elisa read aloud the large block letters scrawled across the paper.

"Remember Salem 1692."

"1692?" she questioned "The year of the Salem witch trials?"

Matt nodded "My guess is that the killer is picking up where someone back then left off. I checked with Interpol and they found something strange. Since the Salem trials there's been a steady occurrence of multiple murders every 10yrs in every major city in the world...Moscow, Paris, Los Angeles, Chicago, Toronto. The list goes on. True, that's nothing surprising, but each time there was exactly nineteen deaths, and at each crime scene there was one of these notes."

"The same number during the trials," exhaled Elisa exhaustively. "By the way, what are you doing working a Greenwich case?" she inquired "You're a Manhattan detective."

"Apparently, I'm the only one in the city with prior experience investigating religious homicides. I can thank my time at the FBI for that." It was that moment that Matt's phone rang. Picking the phone up off its cradle, he spoke into the receiver. "Detective Bluestone...uhuh...what's the address?...I'll be right there," and promptly returned the phone to its resting place.

"What was that all about?" asked Elisa, sitting up straight.

"There's been another attack...this time he left her alive," Matt explained, reaching for his coat and pulling a celphone from the breast pocket, "I'm paging Morgan to meet me there. Care to join?"

------

_**Abington Square**_

"Okay, calm down, Miss," coaxed Morgan to the young woman wrapped tightly in a heavy, grey blanket "Can you remember anything about the attack?"

"I...I don't know," the woman started weakly "It all happened so fast."

Morgan looked up just in time to see Elisa's red Ford roll to a stop. Matt and Elisa emerged from within.

"Miss Parker," Morgan spoke gently to the woman before him and gestured to the approaching cops "These are Detectives Maza and Bluestone.

Elisa looked at the Parker woman, regarding her for a moment, seeing the fear, nervousness and worry in her demeanor. "Let me try to talk to her," offered Elisa. The men nodded and moved a short distance away. Elisa knelt down beside Miss Parker, the girl couldn't've been more than 20yrs old, Elisa had surmised. "My name's Elisa," started Elisa soothingly.

"Olivia," returned the girl as she brushed a stray strand of hair from her face.

"Listen Olivia, it's very important for you to remember what happened," Elisa took Olivia's hand into hers "You may be able to help us stop this person from hurting someone else."

"All I remember is seeing the knife the guy had," replied Olivia slowly. "When I was little I took self defense lessons, so I easily kicked the knife out of his hands and screamed at the top of my lungs. Someone must've heard me cuz the next thing I knew I heard a voice and then the guy ran away."

"Okay, you sit right here," replied Elisa. She rose and approached Matt and Morgan "Have you bagged the weapon yet?" Morgan nodded and handed the dark-haired cop the weapon Olivia spoke of. Elisa turned the object over in her hands, examining the intricate design of the knife before looking up at the men before her ."C'mon, I've got an idea," and headed for her car, the men followed close behind.

"Where are we going?" asked Matt, sliding into the passenger seat.

"To see an expert," replied Elisa simply.

------

_**Corner of West 10th & Hudson**_

"Okay Ann," started Lex from the other side of the room "Where do you want this?" the olive male stood before a wooden crate and withdrew a large, cellophane wrapped wall mirror, a single eye was engraved above the glass.

The human looked at the object Lex held. "In the wall display behind the counter," she said simply, pointing to the area behind her. Lex nodded and went to put the mirror in its appointed place. Ann took a moment to look around the room. Its walls were shrouded with a thick coat of glossy, black paint and silk cloth of varying hues was draped throughout the room. The clan was situated around the room, each unpacking one box or another. Ann looked to each gargoyle and smiled "Have I thanked y'all yet for helping me get the place set up in time?"

Goliath, who was but a few feet away placing books on shelves, smiled in return "Many times, but is this not what friends are for?"

At that moment there came a knock from the front door. Ann looked at her watch. "Who could it be at this time of night?" she asked to no one in particular as she moved towards the door. As Ann reached the heavy, wooden door it swung open from the other side and in stepped Elisa followed closely by two men.

"Elisa!" smiled Goliath "I thought you were back on duty tonight?"

"I am," was her reply "We just came to speak to Ann."

This was when Ann took notice of one of Elisa's companions, the dark-skinned man. "Well, Morgan Cole...as I live and breath!" Ann chimed at the man.

"Will wonders never cease?" marveled Morgan, throwing his arms around Ann.

Elisa looked from Ann to her fellow officer "You two know each other?" she asked slowly.

"Of course," replied Ann, breaking the warm embrace "we're family!" Most of the rooms' occupants appeared slightly more than confused, "Morgan was my husband's big brother," smiled Ann "Ol'Nanook here is a native Canadian."

"Nanook?" asked Matt with a smile, trying in vain to stifle a laugh.

"Long story...don't ask. Wild horses couldn't drag it from me," replied Morgan, shifting uncomfortably on his feet before looking back at Ann, "What are you doing in New York?"

"Same thing you are...working," she smiled "This is my shop," Ann motioned around her in a grand gesture "Welcome to Twice Blessed, your one stop shop for all your Wicca needs...grand opening in one week."

"Which brings us to why we're here," interjected Elisa, pulling the bagged knife from with her jacket, "Can you identify this?"

Ann's expression suddenly became serious as she took the bag in her hands "Where did you find this?" her voice dripped with a mix of nervousness and worry.

"It's the suspected murder weapon in a serial homicide case," Matt answered, taking out his notebook and pen "Any information you can provide would be greatly appreciated."

Ann ran her fingers along the wavy blade of the bagged knife, feeling its familiarity "I know exactly what this is...the Dagger of Ereshkigal," Ann replied simply as she moved to stand behind the counter.

"Ereshkigal?" Elisa questioned.

"The Egyptian goddess of the dead," was the reply "It was presented to Ereshkigal by her followers as a gift. She would use it to guide the souls of the dead to her Underworld domain. When Thoth, the god of reincarnation, became angered that his worshipers gave him nothing he ordered the god of craftsmanship, Ptah, to construct a dagger for him, but Thoth's dagger was nowhere nearly as powerful as his counterparts.

"Why?" inquired Goliath, turning his body away from the bookshelves to look at Ann.

"Ereshkigal's dagger had been tempered with the forces of goodness and light whereas Thoth's embodied selfishness, jealously and darkness. Thoth became even angrier than before. He sent his most loyal followers to steal Ereshkigal's dagger from her temple and had the daggers fused together. The forces the two daggers generated when joined nearly destroyed the land. Osiris separated the daggers but returned neither one to their owners. Instead he entrusted the daggers to anonymous parties, telling neither where the other dagger was."

"How do you know all this?" interjected Morgan, a puzzled expression crossing his face.

"A few years ago a dear friend of mine died, a witch like me, and he left me this in his will," Ann stepped to one side and pointed to the display case behind her, motioning to a silver bladed dagger studded with rubies along its hilt. Below the knife there was an embossed name plate.

"Dagger of Thoth," Elisa read on the name plate. She looked at Ann, stunned.

"It took me years for me to get my collection this far," Ann motioned to the other objects in the display case, rattling of the names "Ea's Amulet, the Mnemosyne Cauldron, the Cross of Anubis, Mirror of Horus, Hephaestus' Chalice, Thor's Hammer..."

"That's quite a collection there, Jade," interjected Morgan "the cauldron and chalice must be relatively new I don't remember them from last time."

Ann nodded "I acquired them last month during our trip to Greece."

"Jade?" interjected Lex "I thought your name was Ann."

"It is," Ann smiled sweetly "but Jade is my Craft name, the name I'm known as by other Wiccans. Lady Jade Hawthorn."

"Mrs Cole, I'm going to assign a guard to you...around the clock," started Matt, flipping the notebook closed and stowing it back inside the folds of his trench coat.

"What for?" inquired Ann.

"Well, this guy appears to be targeting Witches," Matt replied simply "There may not be any indication that you'll be targeted, but with you being so open about your faith I'd rather not take any chances."

"We will keep a close watch on her as well," added Goliath as he sidled up next to Ann and clamped a massive hand on her shoulder "Ann may not be blood-kin but she is special to Dawn and Eve, making her kin nonetheless... and the clan takes care of its own."

"Wait, wait, wait," Ann threw up her hands "this is all happening way too fast. I think everyone's being a little paranoid."

"Look Jade...Ann," Morgan sighed, looking his sister-in-law squarely in the face, "the last attack was only four blocks from here. This guy appears to be moving closer and closer to this area," Morgan was beginning to look exasperated "Think of the kids, they already have to grow up without a father, do you want them to be without a mother, too?"

"Okay, okay," conceded Ann, "but this guard better not get in my way. There's a lot to do before the grand opening."

"Not to worry," Matt smiled "I'll see about finding one that'll fit in your back pocket."

"Fee fi fo fum," came a booming voice from the next room, followed a moment later by Brooklyn, clad in a deep green leotard and looking very much like the Jolly Green Giant. Piper and Virginia had latched onto the red gargoyles legs, sitting sweetly atop his broad feet, while Teagan was contented to hold firmly onto Brooklyn's tapered, swishing tail. Each child sported a Robin Hood-like feather cap.

The room erupted in a barrage of laughter.

"What in-the-world are you wearing, Brooks?" asked Broadway, his sides hurting from laughter.

"What?" Brooklyn replied innocently "Ann asked me to keep the kids busy and this was the only thing that seemed to entertain them. The only other thought was banging my head on the wall, but this seemed less painful."

"The head banging thingy WAS funny, though," giggled Virginia "I think he left a dent on the playroom wall," another round of laughter coursed through the room.

Matt wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes as he spoke to the gargoyles. "I'll arrange for a guard to be here early tomorrow morning. Will someone be able to stay here with Ann until then?"

"We'll stay,' replied Dawn and Eve in unison.

Matt nodded. He looked at Elisa and Morgan "Okay. We better get back to the station. I'll have Lt Keftler bring Miss Parker back to the station to arrange for some police protection for her as well," Matt pulled out his celphone and dialed a number as he made his way to the door. Morgan paused to give Ann a quick hug goodbye then followed Matt.

"I'll see you back at the castle, big guy," said Elisa to Goliath. Then with a quick peck, she too was out the door, shutting it tightly behind her.

Goliath turned to the clan, "We must leave as well, with this new threat we must double patrols starting tonight." The others nodded.

Brooklyn wiggled himself out of the leotard, his belt had remained fastened to his waist under the costume, and handed it to Piper, getting down on one knee. "Here you go, little Pip, try not to miss me too much." Piper, Teagan and Virginia gave the red gargoyle a quick hug before running back to their playroom. Brooklyn stole a look at Dawn as if to say, "See...I would make a great mate. Children love me!" but still Dawn appeared unimpressed. Brooklyn skulked towards the back door, following the guys out.

In the alleyway behind the shop Lex and Broadway stood on either side of Brooklyn, "Why doesn't she like me?" he questioned forlornly.

"Maybe you're trying to hard, bro. Ease off a little bit," replied the blue burly gargoyle. The trio took to the sky at the same time.

Lex looked sidewardly at Brooklyn, "Ho ho ho," he said in a sing-song voice then pulled ahead a ways.

"Green Giant," finished Broadway with a smile, then he too pulled ahead.

Brooklyn groaned loudly as he steered toward the Eyrie Building, "Oh god, they're never gonna let me live this down!"

------

Not far from the Abington Square attack, in a nondescript apartment building, sat a scruffy-looking man. His light brown hair was shaggy and unwashed, and at least 3 days worth of stubble was apparent on his face.

The man mumbled to himself as he made his way into his grungy bathroom, rolling up his shirt sleeves as he moved, "That little witch!" he hissed through clenched teeth as he switched on the water taps, running his left wrist under the flowing liquid. In seconds the water took on a reddish tinge, blood oozing from an open wound, "If she thinks she can save her miserable little life with a bit of modern day self-defense then she is SORELY mistaken!"

It took only moments for the water to once again run clear. After bandaging his wound the man returned to the living quarters, "I may not have the dagger anymore but that won't make their deaths any less painful," the man approached a slip of paper tacked to a nearby wall and examined it carefully as he made notes:

1. Rebecca Walsh (aka Amber Starlights) - child - TERMINATED

2. Garry Walsh (aka Wolf Spiritwalker) - TERMINATED

3. Harlan Webber (aka Malachite) - child - TERMINATED

4. Tanner Cleary (aka Cuchulain) - TERMINATED

5. Mirella Frost (aka Emerald) - child - TERMINATED

6. Susan Frost (aka Moondragon) - TERMINATED

7. Nomi Williams (aka Leandra Greenleaf) - child - TERMINATED

8. Taylor Wueste (aka Talyn) - TERMINATED

9. Vanessa Wueste (aka Willow Darkraven) - TERMINATED

10. Deirdre McMurray (aka Morrigan Clearwater) - TERMINATED

11. Connor Braden (aka Bacchus Bloodstone) - TERMINATED

12. Valerie Benson (aka Cerridwen) -child - TERMINATED

13. Kennedy Otlan (aka Raven Windwalker) - TERMINATED

14. Oliver Landon (aka Shiva) - TERMINATED

15. Angela Hunter (aka Falyn Greenwood) - TERMINATED

16. Quinn Stephens (aka Braham) - TERMINATED

17. Garret Adler (aka Vishnu) - TERMINATED

18. Olivia Parker (aka Dureena Corr)

19. Ann Cole (aka Jade Hawthorn)

As he neared the end of his list he circled the final two names, "Seventeen down...two to go," he sneered.

------

_**April 9th, 2003 - Castle Wyvern/Eyrie Building**_

"Must you stand so close?" inquired Ann to the man in back of her as she watched the elevator floors count up.

"I was assigned to protect you, Madame, and it'd be a difficult thing to do if I wasn't so close," answered the plain-clothes officer. The man lightly fingered a discreetly hidden microphone earpiece behind his left ear.

Ann turned slightly to look at the officer "And I do appreciate the protection, but please...don't call me Madame. I don't care for the connotation. Ann will do just fine."

The officer smiled slightly, "As you wish."

Lined up in front of Ann stood Teagan, Piper and Virginia, and they snickered at the exchange between the two adults. A moment later the elevator doors opened to reveal Owen in all his rigid glory.

"Mrs Cole," started Owen "Please follow me."

Ann nodded and the five figures left the confines of the elevator and followed Owen, the officer bringing up the rear. The blonde man led the group through the corridors of the castle towards the gargoyles suite.

_C'mon Owen!_ sounded Puck inside Owen's head. _Say something to her...asked her out already!_

_Stay out of this Puck_, chided Owen. _This is none of your concern._

Ann looked at the pseudohuman strangely for a moment, "Owen?" started Ann, interrupting the silent conversation "Do you always have a little man inside you?" she cocked her head to the side and regarded Owen thoughtfully.

Owen stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at Ann "How did you...?" he trailed off.

Ann smiled slightly "I think you're forgetting who you're talking to. I'm partially telepathic, remember?" The man suddenly found himself speechless and tried to search for some words but Ann beat him to the punch, "What's this about asking me out?" she smiled wryly.

Owen looked briefly at the officer behind Ann then to the children, all of which were sporting large grins. Gently Owen took ahold of the woman's arm and led her a short distance away. "I am not normally in the habit of coming on to women, Mrs Cole," Owen started, his demeanor becoming increasingly uncomfortable, "but I...I've never met a human quite like you before."

_That-a-boy, four-eyes_, came Puck's nasal voice. _Now...go in for the kill!_

_Quiet, little man, and let him finish!_ Ann interjected, though her lips ne'er moved.

Puck was suddenly taken aback, and for the first time...he was silent. Owen allowed an uncharacteristic smile to grace his normally rigid features, "Not many people are able to shut Puck up."

"It's a motherly trick...now, as you were saying?" Ann's face took on a mock innocence expression.

Owen took a moment to clear his throat before continuing "I wonder...would I be out of line if I were to call on you some night?" a glimmer of hope was reflected in his eyes.

Ann smiled brightly "I can't think of anything I'd enjoy better."

Then there came a gentle tug on Ann's skirt and she looked down into the face of Piper, brandishing her red Mickey Mouse watch upwards, "Momma, you're gonna be late for your meeting," she announced.

"Oh, thank you, dear," replied Ann, suddenly remembering the evenings itinerary. Ann looked back up at Owen and smiled sweetly "I look forward to your call," She took hold of her children and continued on down the hall, the bodyguard trailing in her wake.

Owen watched the group briefly as they entered the farthest most room before his inner silence was interrupted.

_There you go, bud!_ crowed Puck. _That wasn't so difficult was it?_ Owen's only response was his familiar scowl. He turned on his heels sharply and moved back down the corridor.

------

"Evenin' fellas," chimed Ann as she entered the gargoyles suite.

Goliath turned his attention from his book and smiled at the new arrivals, "Ann! To what do we owe this pleasure?" the lavender gargoyle gently laid his book on his massive lap.

"Dawn and Eve offered to watch the rugrats for a couple hours while I go out for a bit. I'll try not to be gone long."

"Dae nae worry, lass," interjected Hudson from his customary chair in front of the television "Tis good for an old warrior t'ave the laughter of youngin's around again. Keeps me young, it does."

Lex, who appeared to be permanently attached to his computer, found it within himself to pull his attention away from its glowing screen when the balcony doors whooshed open and in stepped his rookery brothers, Angela, and the sisters.

Eve was completely oblivious to everyone but Lex, for she made a direct beeline to the olive gargoyle, who had promptly pushed away from the keyboard. She in return sat herself gingerly in his lap, her arms draping over his shoulders and giggled as he whispered into her ear.

Upon seeing Brooklyn, the kids went into fits of squeals "Big Red!" the three shouted in unison as they charged the red gargoyle, sending him to the floor, laughing and scrambling over top of him.

"Arrgggg! It's the Terrible Threesome!" laughed Brooklyn as he tried to stand.

"Well," smiled Ann "I can see that these three are in more than capable hands. I'll only be an hour or two." The human moved over to her bodyguard and linked her arm in his, "You guys behave," she said to the kids.

"Oh, Ann," started Lex as he gently stood he and Eve up "Before you go, I have something for you," the olive gargoyle delved into the desk drawer and withdrew a small metal object.

"What is it?" she asked, holding the thing between her thumb and forefinger, examining it carefully.

"A micro transceiver," Lex replied, taking the machine in his hand and latching it to Ann's right ear "If anything happens, all you have to do is press the little button on this thing and it'll tell us where you are. Well be able to respond in minutes."

"Thanks Lex," returned Ann, and she bent down to kiss his smooth forehead, then Ann and her bodyguard disappeared in a flash of light.

------

_**Pier 42 - a houseboat**_

Ann stepped into the main compartment of the now familiar houseboat, the place where most wicca meetings were held, her bodyguard hanging by the door. The room was bustling with others, both men and women, some dressed in street clothes, others dressed in robes or cloaks similar to Ann's...and all looked very serious.

"Can I have everyone's attention," called a woman from the front "Would everyone please take a seat. I apologize for the unscheduled meeting but I felt that there was some issues that needed to be discussed." The woman looked around the room into the faces of everyone present before continuing "As you all know, we've lost much of our number over the last few weeks, most recently the Supreme Triad, and the attacks on Witches have yet to let up. Last night there was another attack, this time on Dureena."

Every pair of eyes in the room turned to looked at the young blonde, her jaw red and swollen. Behind her, Ann noted, stood a man dressed sharply in a grey suit, much like her bodyguard. Suddenly, her attention was diverted by an overwhelming sense of anger and hatred. She turned to her neighbor.

"Saul, are you alright?"

The brunette man had been looking at Dureena as well, "Yeah," he answered in a quiet voice.

"Is there anything wrong? Are you worried about the attacker?" Ann knew the man hadn't been a member of the wicca community for long so she knew the importance of alleviating the fears and concerns of new members.

Saul looked up at Ann and replied simply "No...are you?"

Ann was taken aback by Saul's conflicting mannerisms. His body clearly said he was angry, but his voice was cold and unassuming. Ann regarded the man, his eyes seeming to shroud over with a kind of dark cloud, suddenly she was jolted out of her reverie.

"Jade, I believe you had something you wanted to share," called the woman from the front.

Ann nodded and walked to the front of the room "Yesterday some friends of mine in the police department asked me to identify a suspected murder weapon from a serial homicide case. It was the Dagger of Ereshkigal."

The room erupted in a chorus of whispers, "Are you sure?" inquired a man from the back of the room "It's been lost for centuries, it may've been a fake."

"I'm quite sure it was authentic, Frick," Ann replied "It's identical to my dagger, save for a different gemstone in the hilt. If you had been in the room and felt the energy it generated, there would be no doubt in your mind."

"Wait," interjected Saul "You actually have the Dagger of Thoth?" his eyes narrowed, deep in thought.

Ann nodded "My collection of mystical artifacts is quite extensive, Mr Meripas."

"Thank you Jade," the woman said gently, taking the podium back from Ann "I advise everyone, if you need to be out and about after dark, then don't do so alone. Both Jade and Dureena are already covered," she smiled at the bodyguards "but all the same, be aware. Now, on to other matters...Saul, have you chosen your magickal name yet?"

------

"Hello?" Owen spoke calmly into his celphone, and his tone immediately changed as he recognized the voice "Oh, Mrs Cole - Ann...the children are fine...they fell asleep watching Lilo and Stitch with Master Alex...Mr Xanatos informed me they are quite welcomed to stay the night...10am will be fine, I'll have them ready...goodnight," he snapped the phone shut, his cheeks slightly rosy, and a very Puckish grin was present on his face.

_Stop grinning, four-eyes_, chided Puck. _You've been smiling since you asked the little hottie out. You're making us look like the Cheshire Cat on crack!_

_Why Puck_, returned Owen in mock innocence, _are you not the one whose always telling me to lighten up?_

_Well, yes...but_, Puck had started back before he was promptly cut off by an uncharacteristic upbeat tune falling from Owen's lips.

------

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me, handsome," smiled Ann at her bodyguard, "I'm sorry, I can't seem to remember your name," she looked a little sheepish.

"Detective Martin Hurst, ma'am," replied the detective with an identical smile as he tipped an imaginary cap to her.

"Well, Detective Martin Hurst," Ann returned, linking her arm into his "I don't know about you but I'm feelin' a mite bit tired," and the pair disappeared in the familiar flash of light only to reappear a second later in the dimmed storefront of Ann's shop.

"There's a cot in the storeroom, Detective, if you feel like getting a little shut-eye," said Ann as she headed for the stairs leading to the apartment. She stopped briefly at the arch and turned to look at the man.

"That's awfully kind of you, ma'am," smiled Hurst as he moved around the circumference of the room examining the various objects that hung from the walls "but if it's all the same, I believe I should stay up...protect and serve, you know."

Ann shrugged "Suit yourself. G'night, Detective," and she moved up the staircase, closing the door tightly behind her.

------

_**Later that night, around 3am**_

Detective Hurst had continued to putter around the storefront of the shop. After downing his fifth cup of coffee, made from a bit of instant ground and an obliging hotplate under the front counter, he went to check the locks once again.

As the officer moved past the door leading to the alley he paused, hearing a faint clicking sound as if someone were trying to jimmie the lock.

Martin immediately went into defensive mode and drew his gun, setting it at the ready. However, the man's instincts were not processed quickly enough, for the heavy metal door burst open and a dark, leathery object descended on him and he saw nothing more.

"There's one good thing 'bout being surrounded by witches," the man spoke to himself "You tend to develop a sixth sense."

He dropped the blackjack to the floor by the unconscious cop and made his way around the store, searching for something...and he found what he sought in the display case behind the front counter.

_Ah, come to papa!_ he silently elated as he pried open the glass and reached for the Dagger of Thoth. "I may not have your counterpart anymore, but you'll due." He looked at the stairs leading to the apartment, "One to go..."

------

Ann had been peacefully drifting in and out of slumber when she was suddenly jolted awake by a dull thud.

"By the gods!" she exhaled heavily as she slid out from beneath the covers. Reaching down under the bed, Ann withdrew a heavy aluminum baseball bat.

As Ann moved to the hallway stairs leading to the store she froze, for a tiny sliver of light stretched across the landing followed by a slow creaking noise.

Ann's breath caught in her throat. Oh gods! she said inwardly and ducked into the linen closet, leaving it open just a sliver so as to peek out of it.

Watching from the crack in the door, Ann reacted immediately as a dagger blade came into her line of sight. Her hand flew up to her right ear, to the micro-transceiver that rested there, and switched it on.

------

_**Castle Wyvern/Eyrie Building**_

"GOLIATH!" shouted Lex as he raced down the hallways of the castle on all fours, Eve trailing in his wake.

The lavender gargoyle turned from the balcony door as the pair entered the suite "What is the problem, Lexington?" he asked, puzzled.

"The micro transceiver's been activated," replied Lex, gasping for air "Ann's in trouble!" The rest of the clan, who had been going about their own business in the room, suddenly jumped to attention at the mention of trouble.

"Brooklyn," Goliath called to his second "You, Broadway, Lexington and Angela head over to Ann's." The red gargoyle nodded his understanding. "Dawn, Eve, Hudson and I will notify Elisa and Matt...we have a witch to save!"

------

_**Corner of West 10th Street & Hudson**_

"My fear belongs to Spirit. It is like air, it is like water. My fear belongs to Spirit..." Ann continuously repeated under her breath as she clutched the bat close, ready to swing.

"Where are you, you little witch?" whispered the intruder as he moved through the hall.

Ann, seeing him pass, held her breath, trying her hardest not to make a sound. Her efforts were in vain, though, as the bat slipped from her clammy grasp and knocked against the back of the closet.

The intruder turned his head sharply at the sudden noise and skulked toward the closet door. Flinging the door open he grabbed ahold of Ann's wrists and pulled her to him before she could react.

"I know you, Jade," he whispered menacingly in her ear "You can't Blink if you can't use your wrists." He brought down the handle of the dagger on Ann's head, knocking her out.

------

When Ann finally came too, she found herself lying on her bedroom floor, her arms and legs bound together. She looked up to see her assailant sitting on the bed, watching her.

"Why are you doing this?" Ann asked, her voice slightly raspy.

"Why?" scoffed the man "You, who cavort with evil and make deals with the devil, have the gaul to ask me why I do what I do?"

"Witches aren't like that," replied Ann as she tried to nonchalantly wiggle free of her bonds. "We worship nature and try to preserve life, all manner of life. It is ignorance that makes people believe those falsehoods."

"Oh, sure, that's what you tell people."

"It's the truth."

"Truth?" What do you know of truth?" The man stood and got down into Ann's face "You people possess inhuman abilities and try to pass yourselves off as normal. It's a laugh that you would actually think that I'd want to be like you...a freak!"

"What?" Ann asked herself quietly. She concentrated hard on the man's hooded face. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she felt the familiarity of the figure before her.

Suddenly, there was a crash from above.

------

Angela and the trio touched down lightly on the gravel rooftop of Ann's shop. Slowly, Brooklyn approached a nearby skylight and looked down into the interior of the building.

"There she is," whispered Brooklyn as he pointed a long talon at the figures below.

"I don't think we should wait for Goliath," responded Broadway. "This guy looks really agitated."

Brooklyn nodded "Waiting would only endanger Ann's life further...and Dawn would never forgive me if Ann died on my watch. Angela," the clans second turned to the lavender female "I want you up here to keep a look out for reinforcements. The three of us are going in."

Angela nodded.

Brooklyn looked at his rookery brothers, "Saddle up...lock and load." With very little effort, the trio jumped onto the skylight, breaking through the glass.

------

The intruder reacted immediately to the sudden noise. He was behind Ann in a flash, the dagger to her throat, as the trio touched down, their eyes blazing and a deep growl gurgling in their chests, threatening to escape.

"Don't touch me, freaks, or so help me..." the man let the unsaid threat linger in the air. "You see," she said to Ann, his mouth poised by her ear "You consort with demons. Evil comes to your aid. These unholy things won't save you however. If I fall there'll be another one to take my place, and another one, and another one, until the world has been purified of evil."

As her captor continued to rant, Ann had been able to loosen her bindings to such a degree that she could slip from them.

The man suddenly rose, taking Ann with him. Broadway twitched slightly, wanting to leap on the man.

"Don't move a muscle, blue boy, or your friend will become intimately friendly with this dagger."

Ann stole a look at Brooklyn, a silent action that seemed to speak volumes, followed by a wink. She turned her head slightly and looked sidewardly at the hooded man.

"You know what, buddy," she said with a slight smile "You talk to much!" and with that she heaved on her right arm, nailing the man in the solar plexus with her elbow, followed promptly by her heel to his foot. Then, Ann brought her balled fist up to connect with his nose and immediately dropped it to pound into the guys groin.

_Thank you, Miss Congeniality!_ She smiled inwardly.

The man doubled over in pain, momentarily forgetting the dagger in his hand and dropped it to the floor. Ann stumbled back onto the floor as the trio rushed the man, simultaneously pounding on him. A few seconds later, a crackling sound ripped through the air and the trio became as limp as ragdolls. The hooded man emerged from within the gargoyle pile, dropping a stun gun to the floor.

"You're gonna pay for that, bitch!" he seethed. The man lunged at Ann, grabbing her by the throat.

As the life slowly drained little-by-little out of her, Ann's hands struggled to find freedom from the man. He found the dagger's hilt and she grasped it.

She brought the weapon up between the two of them and all at once her mid-section became warm and wet. The hands around her neck laxed and the man exhaled a light groan.

Ann pushed the man off her, rolling him to the floor beside her, only to find her sleepwear stained red with blood and her hands coated similarly. She looked to the man beside her, the dagger stuck up to its hilt in his abdomen.

Gently she picked up the man's head and placed it in her lap. Ann pushed back the dark hood to reveal his weathered face and stroked his graying temples.

"Why did you do it, Saul?" she asked soothingly "All those people? Those children?"

"They needed to be cleansed," was the only reply before the man's eyes became lifeless and he was still.

At that moment there came a clamoring from the hall and a dozen or so police officers filled the apartment, weapons drawn. Elisa, Matt and Morgan leading the charge.

Morgan processed the scene in seconds, holstered his gun and moved to his sister-in-law, holding her close.

"Ann," he breathed "Are you alright?" She nodded slowly, though continuing to stroke Saul's temples. Morgan looked at the stranger lying in Ann's lap, "Is this the guy?"

Ann nodded again "Saul Meripas. He was to be an initiate at the next festival."

"A wolf in sheep's clothing," Matt remarked off-handedly.

Ann's faced suddenly sparked, her eyes widening as if remembering something long forgotten "Dureena! Is Dureena alright?" she looked up at Elisa.

Elisa furrowed her brow in confusion, "Dureena?"

"Olivia Parker," explained Ann "Is she alright?"

Matt shook his head "I'm afraid not. We found her a couple hours ago...strangled with wire from her piano."

Ann lowered her head to the floor, her eyes glazing over with tears "So much death..."

------

_**April 14, 2003 - a cemetery**_

"As we commit Dureena's body to the ground we ask Spirit to watch over her in hopes that her next life will bring her peace and safety," the High Priestess addressed the sea of faces, both familiar and foreign to her. "Go in peace."

As the assembled witches began to disperse, most making their way out of the cemetery, Ann went deeper in. A moment later she came upon a large grouping of headstones, those belonging to her fallen brother and sister witches.

Ann carried with her a large assortment of flowers. She laid a single flower at each of the graves, giving each bloom a silent blessing.

Then she came to a smaller headstone some distance away.

"Saul Meripas - March 12, 1972 to April 9, 2003," she read out loud before laying the remainder of the bouquet at the base of the headstone. "May the gods have mercy on your soul."

Then, she walked away.

------

_**April 16, 2003**_

"Blessed be," greeted Ann as several people filed into the shop. She stepped out from behind the counter, her dark green robe billowing in her wake "Welcome to the grand opening of Twice Blessed. All crystals and herbs 2-for-1 today only. Can I help you find something?"

"No thank you," smiled one of the shoppers "Just browsing."

Ann nodded and was about to return to the counter when the shop door opened once again and in stepped Matt, clutching a small box.

"Detective Bluestone," smiled Ann "What can I do for you? Are you here to shop?" she motioned around her.

Matt returned the smile "Not at the moment. I just wanted to bring this to you." He handed her the box.

Ann opened it and withdrew both mystical daggers, feeling their power resonating throughout her body. "Thank you, Detective." Ann smiled and moved to the display case, unlocked it, and placed the daggers at opposites ends. Ann took a moment to lock the case back up then turned back to the ginger-haired cop.

"By the way," continued Matt "I thought you'd want to know. We did some checking into Saul Meripas. Apparently he was washed out of the clergy for conduct unbecoming a minister." Ann turned to look at Matt. "He was listed under another name at the time. A Reverend Samuel Paris IV."

Ann's eyes widened "Samuel Paris? Are you sure?"

"Oh, quite sure. His new identity was just an anagram of his original name. Does the name ring any bells for you?

Ann was quiet for a moment while this new information sunk in. "Samuel Paris was the name of the man who persecuted the victims of the 1692 witch trials in Salem. He is commonly referred to as the Butcher of Salem."

"I see. Well, that explains all the notes found at the crime sites."

"I guess his family has been in the witch hunting business ever since," Ann fell quite for a moment. "Detective, can I share a little something with you? It's something of a...delicate matter."

Matt raised and eyebrow questioningly "Of course...consider me the soul of discretion."

Ann looked around them, making sure no one was listening in on their conversation. "If Saul was a decendant of Reverend Paris I think I know why he may have targeted me. These daggers," she motioned to the display case "they have another purpose that I had neglected to mention before...I really didn't think it was pertinient...they have the ability to detect old souls."

"I'm not quite sure I follow you." Matt looked a little more than slightly confused.

"What I mean is that they can detect souls that have been reincarnated many, many, many times...for example, Witches. The older the soul, the easier it is to detect. My soul in particular belonged to that of the very first to die in the trials...her name was Bridgit Bishop."

Matt was quiet for several long seconds as his mind processed the information. "I can see how this whole matter would've hit a little too close to home for you then...it's too bad your first week in New York didn't go very well."

"Thank you for everything, and please tell Detective Hurst I hope his wound heals." Ann smiled slightly "Elisa tells me you're interested in the paranormal." Matt nodded. "Can I interest you in a book on ghostly activity?" and she led him away to the far side of the room.

THE END


End file.
